Very low birth weight (VLBW) infants are frequently anemic, a condition treated by blood transfusions, commonly 12 G/dl. This study hypothesizes that a hemoglobin transfusion level of less than 9 G/dl will show no difference in symptoms of anemia, growth rate and cardiac and metabolic functions VLBW infants will be randomized to transfusion at these two levels for two weeks.